The present invention relates to new laundry oil composition containing a bactericide which is suitable for use in a combination oiling-laundering process, the process of laundering fabrics with this new laundry oil composition and the fabrics impregnated with the new laundry oil composition.
In the past oiled fabrics such as mops, dust cloths, walk-on mats, etc., have found widespread use due to their improved effectiveness in removing dust as compared with similar fabrics which have not been oiled. General practice has been to launder the soiled fabric using conventional water and a detergent or soap laundering followed by re-oiling of the fabric. More recently a process of laundering the soiled fabrics by immersing them in a clean warm (150.degree.-180.degree.F) laundry oil which is circulated past the fabrics to remove the soil has been developed. The soil particles are then removed from the laundry oil by filtration. The process offers numerous advantages such as reduced wear on fabrics during laundering and in reduced pollution since there is no detergent and oil removed during laundering to be disposed of. However, the bactericides previously used in the fabric impregnating oils have proven to be unsatisfactory for use in the new laundering oil impregnating process.